


Map 地圖

by ushioK



Series: congratulatory story 賀文 [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 2016新年賀文, AO3不會數中文字數, Episode: s05e04 Top Gear (UK), M/M, New Year, Smart Forfour 24 hours, congratulatory story, 沒有家人這種東西
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「只要你想，你隨時都可以抓我的手。」</p><p>※中文字數：3426字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map 地圖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotevil13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/gifts).



> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

01\. 2004年‧夏

 

一聲尖銳的鴞鳴劃破周遭寧靜，讓理查猛然一震。他正躺在Smart Forfour放倒的前座椅上的睡袋中，身體瑟縮著，小巧的車身因為他的而動作搖晃了一下。

微弱的月光在窗外映出樹影，除此之外儘管他已奮力張大了雙眼，仍是什麼都看不見。

被無盡的黑暗包圍住的感覺讓他渾身不舒服，倒不是怕黑，只是光想到其中可能潛伏著任何正虎視眈眈盯住自己的”東西”，而他卻什麼都看不到，就足以讓他的焦慮滿到要溢出來。

不知道已經是今晚第幾次，理查在心裡要自己別再多想了，怎知越是如此，腦袋裡竟越是在意，在意那黑暗中或許只存在他腦中的一切。

跳脫控制的幻想中有無數發出令人恐懼的紅光的雙眼，襯著黑暗從四方將他、將這台小小的車包圍，伴隨呢喃與嘈雜聲，還有若有似無的尖笑，一步一步緩慢逼近。

他用力往上拉起睡袋口直到蓋住整顆頭，如鬼魅般的聲響仍在腦中盤旋，讓他用力搖搖頭，再緩緩將眼睛露出，環視過四周。

仍是安靜、黑暗到勉強才能看清車內中控板上的按鈕的四周。

再一次告訴自己別多想，他從睡袋中探出臉來，強迫自己做幾個深呼吸，終於才稍感覺冷靜了些，感覺心跳不再以三百英里的時速衝撞脆弱的胸口。

等意識到時，他已經再次在心底咒罵這個企劃。

待在一台車裡整整24個小時，再怎麼樣都不會有比這個更加愚蠢的企劃了。

其實在攝影組離開後，他的焦慮就沒減少過，是隨分秒迅速累積。

晚餐的外送披薩盒內散出的冷掉的油脂氣味飄進他的鼻腔，那種屬於歡欣過後令人生膩的味道不適合現在的氣氛，雖然兩者都伴隨些許孤單，但至少在面對杯盤狼藉的客廳時，所感受到的一定不會是將被如枯爪般的手拖進樹林深處的恐懼。

至少這個當下他不是只有一個人。

眼角瞄了躺在另一邊座椅睡袋裡的詹姆斯，平穩的呼吸同樣與當下氣氛格格不入。

突然間，理查心中漾起一陣荒謬，這裡是一座充滿鬼魅傳說的森林，現在是深夜，與表現太過平靜的詹姆斯待在一台Smart Forfour裡面，難道自己才是做出不適當表現的那個人？

這個結論讓他感到惱火，但隨即另一聲尖銳的鳥鳴下一秒就將他的恐懼再次提升到最高點，蓋過其他一切情緒。

「詹姆斯…」

當這名字自顧自溜出口時，他也不知道為什麼要叫喚身旁那人。用虛弱的、顫抖的，連自己都聽不清的聲音。

沉默刺痛理查的耳膜，回應他的只有嗡嗡聲在腦中轉著，等比擴大了他的焦慮。

「詹姆斯！」

稍提高了些許音量，得到的仍然是沉默。

「詹姆斯！詹姆斯！詹姆斯！詹姆斯！詹姆斯！詹姆斯！」

到最後已經是無意識的叫喊詹姆斯的名字，那種彷彿只剩自己被困在這座森林中，被當成獵物又無力抵抗的，這般莫名其妙的恐懼就快要塞爆他的胸膛。

幸好，身邊人即時給了回應。

「幹嘛？」

就算是睡意正濃還帶著強烈不悅的鼻音，仍在剎那給予理查完整的救贖。

「詹姆斯，我們要被吃掉了！」

幾乎是不經大腦就脫口而出的句子，連他自己都有些疑惑。無奈完全被恐懼支配的當下，也沒多餘的認知功能可以多想什麼了。

身旁的人似乎也是疑惑於他的句子，停頓了好一陣子後才再出聲。

「什麼？」

「我們要被吃掉了！我們已經被包圍了！牠們正在外面瞪著血紅色的眼睛看我們，等我們一不注意就要把我們吃掉！」

像是被開啟了什麼開關，理查顫抖著一股腦的將全部的恐懼傾吐在詹姆斯身上。儘管說的全是讓人摸不著頭緒的東西。

只見詹姆斯滿臉疑惑的望向他，半晌突然噗嗤一笑。

「你該不會是怕鬼吧？」

來自詹姆斯太過直接又帶嘲弄的質問先是讓理查一愣，混合著羞恥、氣惱與被看穿的不悅情緒隨後補上，他嘟起嘴，把半張臉又埋入睡袋中。

「不要胡思亂想了，這世界上根本沒有鬼。所以如果你不介意保持安靜，我會很感謝你。」

詹姆斯打了個大呵欠，再次閉上眼前看到理查倏然坐起身。

「鬼是真的存在的！」

像是想證明自己不是無端自找罪受，理查提高了自己的音量。

「鬼是真的存在的。已經有多少人在這座森林裡看到鬼了？那個出名的波麗萊多里、切寧納姆城堡的藍衣男孩，還有大名頂頂的安妮博林…你怎麼能說這個世界上沒有鬼？」

一口氣把他的反駁說完，理查瞪著詹姆斯，睜大的雙眼映上對方滿臉興致的看向自己，露出淡淡的笑容。

「怎樣？」

這笑容讓理查不悅，他感覺到受到輕視、嘲笑，但又不得不承認自己總是每次都輕易被詹姆斯看穿。

「這世上根本沒有鬼。人死後只會化成一堆蛋白質，然後就沒了。什麼都沒了，才不會有鬼還繼續留在世界上。」

「你…啊！」

正當理查正開口要展開下一波反駁時，一叢樹枝冷不防掉下，精準砸在車頂上，發出巨響。

失聲尖叫的同時身體向後一震，讓理查的後腦勺狠狠撞在旁邊窗戶玻璃上，痛得低下頭。在這同時，詹姆斯緩緩坐起身，無法克制的大笑在車內形成回音。

「你笑什麼啦？」

稍抬起頭，理查已經分不清自己當下的情緒是恐懼還是不好意思還是失落，唯一能做的就只有對著令他極度不悅的笑聲吼回去。

「我可能會腦震盪，我可能會撞破我的頭，我可能會就這樣死在這個鬧鬼的森林裡變成他們的一份子，然後我就會永遠糾纏著你，你…」

詹姆斯微笑的對著他，然後突然朝他的臉叫了一聲。

「哇！」

這個捉弄果然成功，理查的後腦勺再次狠狠撞上窗戶玻璃。與剛剛同樣位置。

這次理查疼得說不出話來，眼淚迅速在眼眶積聚，反射性伸手想摀住痛處，碰到早他一步的詹姆斯的手。

一隻手的手指伸進他的髮絲中輕撫，另一隻手扶住他的脖子，將他往自己的方向拉近些。

「讓我看看。」

突然間，所有累積的不安恐懼焦躁羞恥失落全不見了，理查摒住呼吸，任詹姆斯的手指在自己後腦勺上移動。

當手指壓上痛處時，理查震了一下，隨即感受到來自手指的力道放輕了些。

他不知道自己為什麼會有這樣的反應。他的心跳又回到同剛才時速三百英里，卻是完全不同於剛剛處於孤獨恐懼中的；他感到到後腦勺的痛處正發燙，隨著詹姆斯的手指燃起每一吋溫度。

他完全不知道自己為什麼會有這樣的反應，而且極為困惑。

跟詹姆斯認識已經好幾年，他們是朋友，應該說是很好的朋友，於公有太多機會一起待在帳篷、旅行車或是各式破舊到讓人無法忍受的汽車旅館過夜，於私的相處當然也是頻繁到根本像是一體；他們可以想都不想的把手臂搭上對方的肩、可以在不需經對方同意的情況下嘗對方盤中的食物，他們可以在難得的假日晚上賴在同一張沙發上看一整晚電影然後盡是要求對方起身去廚房拿啤酒，雖然最後每次都是由詹姆斯去拿。

他們並非對於對方疏遠，相對的他們的關係好到已經像是理所當然。

所以當這個當下被詹姆斯觸碰到時的反應，理查除了疑惑外更是感到害怕：到底是怎麼了？

無力的只能說服自己那股熱度只是撞到的地方開始發炎了而已。

最後，對比出理查猛烈的心跳，詹姆斯的平穩聲音打破僵固的氣氛。

「好消息！你只是在頭上撞出一個包。你沒有腦震盪、頭沒有破，你不會變成鬼來糾纏我。」

突如其來的直覺讓他猛然把頭抽離詹姆斯的手，過大向後的力道差點又要撞上窗戶。詹姆斯隨即抓住他的肩膀，緊緊拉住他的身體。

「小心點。看來你真的很想糾纏我？」

或許只是一句無關痛癢的玩笑話，或許詹姆斯根本沒多想什麼，這句話還是讓理查清楚感覺到臉頰開始發燙。就算在此光線中詹姆斯不可能會發現他紅透著的臉，他仍低著頭，用最快速度鑽進睡袋中。

「我要睡了！晚安。」

聽到來自身側的輕嘆，從搖晃的車身感覺詹姆斯也已在旁躺好。四周又再次陷入寂靜，而一直以來煩擾自己的情緒一下子又回來了，主要是害怕，但又多了個臉紅心跳、連自己也不知道是什麼的東西。

接下來不知多久的時間內，理查多次試著把眼睛緊閉、強迫自己入眠，又總是被來自遠方的些微聲響干擾，一遍一遍再次堆砌他的恐懼，最後索性就張大雙眼，與窗外漆黑瞪視。

「你睡了嗎？哈蒙德。」

突然出現的詹姆斯的聲音嚇他一跳。

「睡了。」

他知道自己想都沒想的回應馬上就被拆穿，因為詹姆斯側身盯住自己的身影清楚的映在眼角上。

下一秒，詹姆斯的身影被一陣擺動的黑影遮住，他反射性的後退些，發現黑影來自詹姆斯伸向自己的左手。

「如果你真的很害怕，你可以抓著我的手睡。」

心跳數馬上又加快了些，但選擇表現出來的是挑起一邊眉，準備質問詹姆斯這行為是不是瞧不起他。

正開口，車子前方黑暗中一陣尖銳的聲響讓他又縮回睡袋中。

見狀，詹姆斯又晃了晃他的手。

「你有需要，都可以抓我的手。」

理查盯著懸在自己眼前那隻手猶豫著，用示弱換個安慰還是繼續在黑暗中與恐懼逞強，最後安慰贏了，他緩緩將那隻手拉近，靠向自己的鼻尖，屬於詹姆斯的味道一下子撲來，那是混著煙草還有晚餐的披薩，以及詹姆斯獨一無二的味道。

從掌心傳來的溫暖給了他在這一晚中不曾體會到的安心感，不自覺將手握緊了些，憑睡意襲上意志，不需再反抗的閉上眼。

再進入熟睡前，詹姆斯的話語傳進耳裡，他沒多注意。

「只要你想，你隨時都可以抓我的手。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我想，這是一個關於”變心”的故事。  
> 絕對不可否認的，”變心”是人類的天性，只是一直以來我們總在這件事上貫上太多負面的指責，沒想過除了由喜歡變成不喜歡外，由不喜歡變成喜歡也是變心的一種。  
> 這就是我想在這個故事裡找尋的東西：為什麼我們會變成這個樣子？  
> 我有一位非常要好的同性朋友，要好的程度是不止身邊人，連路上的陌生人都會以為我們正在交往，我們可以很自在的展現很親密的動作、可以想都不想的把手搭在對方身上，對我們而言，我們就是很好的朋友，這些動作都是建立在我們非常要好之上。  
> 於是給了我一個想法，透過兩個很好很好的朋友、在相處的整整十年時間，好好檢視兩個人之間的關係的起源與變化與未來。我覺得這是件很美妙的事。  
> 一開始《Map 地圖》只會是一篇單篇的、短短的賀文，屬於新年的兩個相愛的人的甜蜜。有一天、我實際上也不記得到底是發生了什麼事，總之我打算來寫一篇與以往不同的單篇短篇賀文，我想有個鋪陳、有個過程、有個空間可以讓我慢慢的、細細的說一個故事。  
> 最近我才被指出我的故事風格很直接，沒有鋪陳，總是直接就進入重點，俐落的把要講的講完後就結束。而我竟然在被指出後才開始有了自覺，沒錯，這好像就是我的風格，而且我本身就是這樣的人，所謂什麼樣的人寫什麼樣的故事大概就是這樣的感覺吧！  
> 除此之外，或許我還是可以有些改變的，就像是現在。  
> 話雖如此，現在的我仍然沒有任何想法關於這個故事到時會走向什麼發展。我必須承認的是，創作這個故事對我來說是個很大的新挑戰，由於我是個極為容易焦慮且總是往最壞方向設想的那種人，為了確保所貼出的故事不會有什麼意外、像是腰斬或是貼出後再回頭看發現不怎麼滿意，在每公開一篇故事前我都是先做足了萬全的準備，單篇故事一定是寫完後經過多次潤飾與修改，並給身邊幾位會”被我逼著給我建議”的夥伴看過後，從得到的建議(像是哪些地方不順、不夠清楚或是描寫很隨便的…我常常會出現這樣的情況，尤其是我每次工時達到足以讓我膩了的時候，相信我，那並不太久)處再經幾次修改並又有幾次建議後，自認應該是沒問題了才貼出。但我還是的強調的是，基本上我是依此模式運作，卻在大部份上屬於理想，因為我總有在最後一刻才開始動工的壞習慣。就像在十二月三十日晚上的這個當下，我的新年賀文、也就是一篇應該要叫作《Map 地圖》的故事，字數進度還是零，因為我好不容易開啟了Word後竟開始打起一篇叫做”前言”的東西。  
> 而對於非單篇的故事，並不是說一定要全部寫完後才開始緩慢貼出，一定也至少先有幾篇經過上述程序來而的存貨，且一定得有個對我來講完美的大綱。  
> 所以我一定得承認的是，這篇名為《Map 地圖》的故事在創作過程中完全與我的習慣行事不同：沒有存貨、沒有大綱，甚至在時間在我貼出前沒有人有機會能幫我看第一篇並給我建議讓我得以修改；我打算從一個操控角色與故事進展的人，退於一個單在一旁靜靜陪著他們渡過每個經歷的人，放手讓他們做自己想做的事，走自己想走的路，而我要做的，就是幫他們把這個過程記錄下來而已。  
> 聽起來感覺有些玄，但似乎每個作者多少都會經歷到這一段，角色們彷彿有自己的意識般要求有其他可能性的過程。  
> 至於標題為什麼會叫《Map 地圖》？一開始這篇故事叫《Planetarium 星象儀》，就是一種能精準模擬星空的並投影出來的儀器，我想要表達的是一種情感，雖然再真實不過，畢竟都只是投射，借以表示兩人之間的關係。  
> 有天我下班時段我擠在BRT當中快成了張照片時，MP3剛好傳來《Maps》這首歌，突然讓我注意到這個詞：就算數位化當道的現在，傳統地圖還是有它不可被替代的地位存在，而且地圖能是個線索也能是個答案，不管是要前往一處的依據或是描繪未來的藍圖，更甚者尋找目標(不管是實體的或精神上的)或是到達一個人心裡，地圖都是不可或缺的存在。  
> 如果能有個地圖能讓一個人走到另一個人身旁，一定會是件美好的事吧？！  
> 一定有種地圖是網路或GPS無法替代的，只屬於真正合適的兩個人之間讓他們得以找到對方的吧。在這樣的地圖之下，就算次路痴、沒有方向感、根本看不懂地圖的人都能理解那條路線，這樣就可以了。  
> 說了那麼多，想表達的只是，我給了自己一個期限、必須要在這個期限內完成這個故事，除此之外，我很期待將會出現一個怎麼樣的故事。如果有個榮幸，也請與我一起守護著這兩人探索自己的過程，陪我看看到底會發生什麼樣的事，或許在必要的時候能給予角色些許安慰。  
> 以上，就是《Map地圖》這個故事的前言。非常感謝你耐心閱讀到此。
> 
> 最後我要感謝幾個人。我的好朋友、於私也於TG領域的兼創作上的好夥伴Imnotevil，謝謝你總是給我許多很好的想法、總是在我疑惑的時候點醒我，說真的，沒有你就沒有這篇故事，所以我把這篇故事獻給你。感謝Irene，每每都要被強迫著聽我講一堆關於故事的有的沒有想法、被強迫一定要給我意見，還要被強迫在我火燒屁股時給予最及時的支援，感謝你總是用最正面的態度鼓勵我繼續創作，接下來我也會繼續強迫你幫我忙的！感謝香藤舞，謝謝你的存在讓創作路上我們可以互相勉勵，雖然基本上都是你勉勵，明年也請繼續指教了。感謝Greenest，幫我cover了很多很多很多的工作，讓我可以在文寫不出來時任性的抱著筆電躲起來什麼都不管。最後感謝的是愛莉，因為你的存在給了我說這個故事的靈感，往後的日子我們繼續當一對讓所有人都誤會的偽情侶吧。以及一定要感謝的你，願意給我機會閱讀這個故事，希望有機會也能跟我分想你的想法，我真的很需要。


End file.
